Our Certain World
by nissanity
Summary: "Fate likes the way it feels... She likes it far too much, in fact." - - NanoFate, Mature Content
1. Chapter 1 - Fate

**A/N:** I was rewatching the first few episodes of _Vivid_ this past weekend for those wonderful NanoFate scenes, and I thought it would be fun to imagine what _really_ happened during Fate's leave that first time. I didn't think they were going to do the shower scene from the manga, but there it was in all its glory! That left the door wide open for this two-part short story. I have rated this **M for** **mature fluff**. Nothing earth shattering happens in this, but it was still fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!

(If you haven't seen any of _Vivid_ yet, the scenes I've referenced in this story are in episodes 1 and 2.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from or the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha anime, nor any other movie, actor, song, or character referenced or stated in this story.

* * *

 ** **OUR CERTAIN WORLD****

by : ~Nissanity~

 ** **Part 1 –**** ** _ **Fate**_**

* * *

 _"_ _ _60 seconds until final docking. Please prepare for landing. I repeat...__ _"_

Fate watches as headquarters of the Time-Space Administration Bureau grows larger through the ship's window. Her crimson eyes are focusing on a specific window on the north side of the building, three floors up from the lower level. The blinds are fully drawn up but the window is currently empty. Nanoha has not made her appearance just yet.

Teana Lanster, Fate's longtime partner, moves to stand besides her. She places her hand on her fellow Enforcer's shoulder and smiles out the window. "That sure is a sight for sore eyes, huh?" she says.

"It is," Fate replies. "It's good to be home, even if it is only for one day."

"We might have to 'accidentally' break something on our way out," Teana jokes while looking around the hull of the ship. "It could give us a little more time here on Mid-Childa."

Fate sees her familiar copper-colored hair through the window first, followed by those magnificent sapphire eyes gleaming in the sunlight. When Nanoha sees her standing at her usual window on the ship, she smiles and waves at her. Fate grins and eagerly waves back. In her distraction, she fails to notice that another team member has come to stand beside her at the window.

"Oops! I think we just lost her," Shario Finieno says lightheartedly.

"Yep, it's game over now," Teana shakes her head. Their teasing doesn't seem to register one bit with her partner, though. Teana pats Fate twice on the shoulder to get her attention. "Isn't that right?"

"Huh? What's game over?" she asks. She turns and glances back and forth between the two women on either side of her. They both just grin wider and laugh a little more.

The bridge that docks the ship to the interior mezzanine causes a slight jarring when it attaches to the hull. All three Enforcers grab the nearby handrail to steady themselves until the rocking finishes.

"Never mind all that," Teana says. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Fate?"

Fate looks outside the ship and discovers that Nanoha is no longer at her office window. She immediately backs away from the railing and turns towards the front exit. She begins to walks at a fast pace to leave the ship as quickly as possible.

"See you later, Fate!" Shario calls out behind her. "Tell Nanoha I said hello!"

The blond briefly turns and waves goodbye to her partners. As the distance between them grows, she is sure she hears Teana mention something about 'finally figuring it out'. She is too far away to fully catch what she has just said, though. She figures it is probably a continuation of the teasing she always endures when they return home from a mission.

Once she has exited the ship, she flashes her ID to the officer at the opening of the bridge that leads to the mezzanine. Nanoha is leaning against the railing in her usual spot, waiting to greet her. With a bright smile, she pulls away from the rail when she spots her on the bridge. The sequence during her arrival has become a tradition between the two. Whenever the former TSAB instructor has the opportunity to, she is always the first to welcome Fate home from a mission in this manner.

Even to this day, when Fate sees her best friend waiting for her, her heart soars. To have someone like Nanoha who looks for _her_ first, no matter what the situation is – she understands just how very lucky she is. And it has always been this way with her, ever since the first day they had met.

Fate has barely taken two steps off the ramp when Nanoha tackles her in a fierce hug. "Fate-chan!" she exclaims. Her arms wrap around Fate's rib cage and squeeze tight.

"Nanoha!" the Enforcer responds in equal excitement. "It's so good to see you! You look beautiful."

And she smells just as wonderful as she looks, Fate notes to herself. Nanoha's perfume is a scent she has been wearing for less than a year now. She had chosen it as a more sophisticated version of what she wore when they were teenagers. It quickly became one of Fate's favorite scents on her, and she takes full advantage of their embrace now to experience it once again. In the process, she unintentionally tickles the shorter woman along the neck with her breath.

"Nyahaha!" Nanoha giggles loudly at the sensation. She moves her hands to the back of Fate's arms and grips the brown fabric sleeves in her hands. When she draws back to look at Fate, her face is fully flushed and she is lightly biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha," Fate says. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay," she replies, still smiling and blushing. "So, um... How was your trip?"

Fate pulls away from Nanoha and starts walking in the direction of the elevators. "It was okay. I'm just really glad to be b-back..."

Nanoha has unexpectedly linked her arm through Fate's while she is talking, causing her to stutter and trail off mid-sentence in response. It's not that she minds the action, but it does surprise her a little. She makes sure to slow her pace to match her companion's as they walk towards the exit.

Until recently, Nanoha had been the one to take the lead, always on to the next goal to conquer. And even though Fate has the longer legs, she often had to hurry her pace to keep up with her headstrong friend wherever they went. But now that Nanoha is a civil servant who only contracts with TSAB occasionally, everything about her has become much more relaxed.

"Does this bother you?" Nanoha asks, lightly squeezing Fate's arm with her other hand.

"Not at all," Fate replies with a smile.

"Good."

The Enforcer suddenly remembers the message she had received that morning. "Oh, were you able to pick up Vivio's device yet?"

"Um-hmm," Nanoha nods. "It's already out in the car. Mariel said to call her if there are any issues during initialization."

"That's great. I really hope Vivio likes it. "

"I'm sure she will."

The two walk arm-in-arm in comfortable silence to Nanoha's SUV in the parking lot. Fate looks back towards headquarters after she opens the door for her passenger. "They were okay with you leaving early?" she asks.

Nanoha carefully climbs inside and settles in to fasten her seat belt. "Yes, it's fine," she replies. "Hayate knew I was only here today to pick you up."

During the process, the green skirt Nanoha is wearing settles high on her thighs as she sits, giving Fate an eyeful from her angle above. She notices that the muscles in her legs seem much more toned than they had ever been before. She can only assume that the time away from work has afforded Nanoha more time to work out.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha says tentatively.

Fate blinks and shakes her head, realizing she has unintentionally zoned out. "Huh...? Oh, right..." she mumbles.

She quickly shuts the passenger door and crosses in front of the SUV to the driver's side. As she walks, she can feel Nanoha's eyes on her. Turning her head slightly to the left, she catches an amused expression on Nanoha's face as she watches her through the windshield.

Still feeling a bit embarrassed, Fate silently enters through the driver's side door and starts the engine. While pulling the SUV out of the parking lot, she feels Nanoha's hand begin to lightly brush against her cheek. It takes her several seconds to realize her passenger is tucking several of her stray blond hairs behind her ear.

"Y-yes?" she asks. She can feel a self-conscious blush reach the tip of her ear, right where Nanoha's fingertips have just grazed over.

Nanoha shrugs. "Nothing. I just want to see your face more clearly is all."

"Oh... Um, thank you, Nanoha."

"So, tell me more about your mission, Fate-chan," Nanoha then says and leans back into her seat again.

Fate smiles and begins to tell Nanoha of the new planet the Enforcers had been stationed on, as well as the native group that had been so welcoming of their visit. Her voice slightly falters when Nanoha reaches for her hand that is resting on the gearshift between them. She intertwines their fingers, causing Fate even further distraction as she tries to continue describing the significant events of the mission.

The gesture is the third abnormal thing Nanoha has done in the short time since she has gotten back. Although the behavior is odd, Fate also knows that they have been apart for quite some time. Has it been two months? Or was it three? Either way, she can reason the actions are most likely a by-product of Nanoha missing her. And she has certainly missed her best friend as well. She squeezes Nanoha's hand to show that she feels the same way, and she is rewarded with a warm smile from her companion.

Their white two-story home is always a source of comfort for Fate when she returns home. She pulls the SUV into the garage and sighs with contentment as she turns off the engine. With the red box containing Vivio's device tucked under her arm, Nanoha leads them through the garage door that opens up into the kitchen. Once inside, Fate smiles as she looks around. She loves the kitchen, although she thinks it may be because of how much love Nanoha has for it.

Nanoha spins around to face Fate and walks backwards a few feet. She eventually reaches the counter behind her and leans against it. "Vivio won't be home from practice for a while..." she begins. "Is there anything you'd like to do until then, Fate-chan?"

"To do until then...?" Fate repeats. She unbuttons her Enforcer jacket first, sets it on the counter, and continues to look around the kitchen. As she unbuttons the top two buttons of her blouse, she notices Nanoha suddenly looking pensive. Her mouth is drawn tight and a blush has peppered her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Nanoha?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course," Nanoha replies and quickly looks up to meet her eyes. "It's hot in here, isn't it?"

"It's not too bad," Fate says with a shrug. The oven besides them then catches her attention. She believes she has come up with an idea to pass the time before their daughter comes home. "Well, I need to change first, but after that..."

"After that?"

"I haven't made cookies for Vivio in a while. That seems like it could fun."

Nanoha exhales a small chuckle. "Cookies...?" she says with amusement. She shakes her head a little but smiles again. "Alright, we can make cookies if you'd like. I'll get the ingredients ready while you go change."

Fate begins to fully untuck and unbutton her blouse while Nanoha works. The Enforcer has worn her uniform for so many months in a row, she is very anxious to get out of it as soon as possible. And she doesn't care one bit that her bra is visible through her open blouse in the middle of the kitchen.

Nanoha gasps when she turns around and sees Fate now in a half-clothed state. The mixing bowl in her hands nearly crashes to the floor before she catches it again. Now seeming flustered, she quickly sets it on the counter after recovering from the near mishap. Fate self-consciously pulls her blouse closed after seeing her reaction and makes a fast exit out of the kitchen doorway.

"I-I'll be back later..." she says awkwardly over her shoulder. "In a few minutes, I mean."

The bedroom she and Nanoha share is on the second story at the far end of the hallway. She nearly runs up the stairs and bursts through their bedroom door, her excitement and relief at being home growing. She is comforted to find their bedroom is still just as she had left it months ago. Their king-sized bed in the middle of the room beckons to her, but she resists the temptation to flop down on her side of it. If she did, she knows she would risk succumbing to the exhaustion that is always present after a long mission. She would much rather spend her time awake and with Nanoha while she is on leave.

Fate retrieves her favorite black sweater with white trim and matching skirt from the closet. She loves the opportunity to express her feminine side when she is home on leave, and the outfit certainly does the trick. She checks herself over in the mirror and is pleased to find the clothing fits just as well as the last time she had worn it.

Feeling refreshed, she returns to the kitchen so that she can get started on the cookies. She spots her neatly folded white apron already laid out for her on the countertop. Nanoha has her own on and is busying herself with preheating the oven. Fate puts the strap over her head and pulls her long hair out from underneath. While she is tying the bow in the back, Nanoha suddenly turns from the oven and runs straight into her by mistake.

"Oh, whoa!" Fate shouts and reaches for her. She steadies Nanoha by wrapping her arm tightly around her waist and holding her above the elbow with her other hand.

"Sorry, Fate-chan," Nanoha says with a small laugh. "That was my fault."

Fate smiles at the woman in her arms. "Careful there. That was almost dangerous."

"Yes..." she responds quietly. "It was, wasn't it?"

Fate's eyes continue to meet the ones staring back at her, and she realizes that Nanoha's expression has become a lot more serious than her own. Afraid she has somehow upset her with her response, she immediately pulls herself away from her.

"Sorry about that," she says.

Nanoha pauses, seemingly stunned by Fate's abrupt reaction. She then sighs a little and looks away. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

A strange new tension fills the room, and Fate isn't sure what she can do to fix it. Now that she thinks about it, the entire afternoon has been a series of different atmospheres coming between them. Wordlessly, Nanoha breezes past Fate to the counter behind her. She begins pulling out cutting boards and utensils from the cabinets and drawers beneath it.

"You can get started on the cookies," she mentions over her shoulder. "I should probably get started on dinner myself."

"Okay, Nanoha."

While the two work diligently on their tasks, the ambiance seems to return to normal between them for the most part. Nanoha hums while chopping vegetables for the dinner salad. Fate mixes the batter and drops it by the spoonful onto the cookie sheet. The first batch of cookies soon comes out of the oven and sits cooling on the counter. As Fate prepares the sugar coating, Nanoha playfully bumps her hard with her hip in passing. The brown sugar in her hand goes spilling onto the countertop.

"You should be more careful, Fate-chan," Nanoha teases her with a giggle.

Fate stands frozen for a few seconds and stares at mess in front of her. Figuring two could play at the game, she sticks her finger in the remaining cookie batter and smears it on the tip of Nanoha's nose. She then grins and pretends to admire her work.

"That looks great on you," she says.

Nanoha laughs even louder. "Oh, you're so getting it now!" she exclaims. She picks up the wooden spoon resting in the mixing bowl and brings it up to Fate's face. A large glob of batter ends up on her cheek, causing them both to burst out laughing. Nanoha places the spoon back in the bowl and pushes it out of Fate's reach, just in case she decides to retaliate.

Fate brings her hand up to cheek and takes some batter onto her finger. She then moves it to her mouth to taste it. "That's pretty good, actually," she remarks.

Nanoha giggles and uses her own apron to wipe the batter off the tip of her nose. Fate picks up the hand towel on the counter and removes the sticky mess from her cheek. She pauses when she sees Nanoha's hand raising in her direction once again.

"You missed some right there..." Nanoha says and touches the corner of Fate's lips where some batter still remains. When she brings her finger to her own mouth, Fate's eyes grow wide. She becomes transfixed by the sight of Nanoha lightly sucking on the tip of her finger in front of her.

"Hmm, it does taste pretty good," she adds with her eyebrows slightly raised in Fate's direction.

The front door to their home suddenly opens, pulling Fate back into reality. "I'm home!" she and Nanoha hear Vivio call out from the entryway.

"Oh, shit..." Nanoha mutters and quickly moves to the kitchen doorway.

Feeling flustered, Fate grabs the oven mitts on the counter and puts them on. Nanoha is the first to exit the kitchen to greet their daughter. Fate takes the tray of cookies into her hands and follows her into the dining room. From the corner of her eye, she watches Nanoha walk nearly sideways into the room, her mannerisms completely awkward.

Nanoha smiles. "Welcome back," she says first.

"Welcome home, Vivio," Fate adds.

Vivio's smile grows brighter at the sight of both mothers standing before her. "Fate-Mama is here too?!" she exclaims.

"Fate-chan is on leave until tomorrow evening," Nanoha replies for her. "Her ship is being repaired."

"That's right," Fate nods and raises the tray of cookies higher. "I thought I'd celebrate you being in the fourth grade, too."

"Oh, I see!" their daughter says, her voice filled with elation. "Thank you, Fate-Mama!"

Nanoha clasps her hands together. "Dinner's all done, Vivio. Please go wash your hands," she says.

"Okay!"

The two mothers watch their daughter run off down the hall to the spare restroom. They exhale a collective sigh together and return to the kitchen. Fate sets the tray of cookies down on the counter next to the red box containing Vivio's device.

"Hey Nanoha, when should we give this to her?" Fate asks as she takes off the oven mitts.

Nanoha takes the salad bowl into her hands. "We can give it to her after dinner, if you'd like," she suggests.

"Good idea," Fate nods and begins to search a nearby drawer for a spatula. "I guess we'd better finish up in here soon."

"Yes, we should," Nanoha replies. "I'll get the table set up for dinner. You can finish with the cookies and meet us out there when you're done."

 ** **oOOOo****

Steam surrounds Vivio after she completes her transformation in the backyard. Fate squints in confusion at first, then freezes when she sees that she has transformed into her adult Kaiser mode.

"Yes!" Vivio exclaims happily. Her new device, now officially named Chris, mimics its master's stance and elation.

Vivio and Nanoha begin to discuss the sequence, but Fate registers nothing that they are saying to each other. Her only thoughts focus on the fact that her daughter currently looks as she did in the JS Incident. She feels her knees buckle and she collapses to the floor, landing with a thud on her butt.

"Fate-Mama?" Vivio says cautiously.

Nanoha rushes to her side. "N-Nanoha?" Fate stammers and grabs Nanoha by the sleeve. "Why does Vivio look like that?"

"Well, you know..." she replies, now flustered as well. "Just calm down, Fate-chan. What happened is – "

Vivio comes back inside their home and approaches her two mothers. "Nanoha-Mama, you didn't talk to Fate-Mama about this?" she asks.

"Well, I kind of... forgot."

"What do you mean, kinda?"

Nanoha helps Fate to her feet and guides her to the nearby couch in the living room. She and Vivio sit on the couch directly across from her and wait patiently for Fate to calm down.

"But why..." Fate tries again. A few unexpected tears begin to brim the corners of her eyes. "Why did it come to _this_?"

"Well, you know..." Nanoha replies helplessly.

Vivio stands from the couch and approaches her troubled mother. "You know, Fate-Mama... This adult transformation is pretty useful for combat and magic. I've been training with Nanoha-Mama watching over me this whole time."

Fate remains unconvinced. "But still..." she moans.

"Chris, mode release!" Vivio suddenly instructs her new device. In an instant, the young mage returns to her ten-year-old state. Still smiling, she stands in front of Fate and cups her face with her small hands.

"See, I can change back to normal anytime," she assures her. "Even transformed, I'm still me. Thank you for worrying about me, Fate-Mama, but I'm going to be just fine."

The gesture and words allow Fate to relax a bit. Vivio takes the opportunity to remind her Fate-Mama of the dangerous situations that she and Nanoha put themselves in at her age. Fate shakes her hands furiously in denial while Nanoha simply laughs at the notion. Vivio then requests that she be allowed to train a bit more that evening with her new device. Nanoha offers to tag along with her daughter, a suggestion that Fate knows she is making to help ease her mind about the situation.

Fate would have joined the two herself, but she knows she needs to use her time on leave wisely. After seeing Vivio and Nanoha to the door, she returns to the couch to call her other children on her transmitter. She discovers that Erio and Caro were also unaware of the details of the transformation, just the term 'adult mode' being used occasionally. They quickly reassure their mother of Vivio's responsibility and maturity though, even at her young age. Their words do comfort her, and when she ends the call she feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

By the time Nanoha and Vivio return home from training, Fate has already changed into her black nightgown and is curled up with a book in bed. Outside the bedroom door, she hears Nanoha tell their daughter not to stay up too late that evening. Vivio attempts to protest by reminding her that she doesn't have school the next day. Her mother does not budge and only repeats her instructions to go to bed soon.

When Nanoha enters their bedroom, Fate earmarks the page she is on and sets the book on the nightstand. "How was training?" she asks.

Nanoha quietly shuts the door and locks it behind her. "Training was fine," she replies. "We talked about when she should and shouldn't use her adult mode. You really don't have anything to worry about, Fate-chan. She's going to be fine."

Fate only half-hears the words being spoken to her. She is instead staring at the hand still resting on the door handle. Nanoha has never locked the door to their bedroom before. Perhaps it's a habit that she has developed recently while she was on leave, Fate tries to reason with herself. Either way, she still continues to act out of character and do unusual things that evening.

Nanoha pulls away from the door and walks across the bedroom towards her closet. She stands opposite of where Fate is lying in bed and begins to undress with her back towards her. When she is just in her undergarments, Fate determines that Nanoha has indeed been working out a lot more. She is still slender, but her muscle tone is much more defined, and even her abdomen now has clear definition.

As Nanoha removes her bra, Fate unconsciously shifts in her spot on the bed. Her eyes become fixed on Nanoha's midsection in front of her. She begins to picture running her fingers lightly along those defined muscles beneath her flawlessly smooth skin. She imagines that Nanoha would giggle in response at first, but then -

 _Wait...What?!_ Fate sits up straight in bed. _Where the hell did that thought just come from?!_

Nanoha turns her head slightly and covers her bare breasts with her arm. "What is it, Fate-chan?" she asks, seeing her nearly panicked expression over her shoulder.

Fate swallows hard and shakes her head. "N-Nothing, Nanoha," she replies. She feels her heart beating hard in her chest, a reaction that she can't control and doesn't quite understand. "I think I must be tired or something, maybe."

"I see..." she hums and watches her for a few seconds more. "Maybe so."

When Nanoha slips her nightgown over her head, Fate finally releases the breath she has inadvertently been holding. The pink nightie is something Fate hasn't seen Nanoha in before. The lace along the fringes is intricate and beautiful. The length is also incredibly short, exposing a lot more of her legs than usual.

Nanoha crosses the room and turns off the overhead light, leaving just Fate's nightstand light on beside them. She crawls into her side of the bed and props herself up on an elbow while facing Fate's direction. The atmosphere between them continues to befuddle the blond. It doesn't feel wrong between them, just... tense. For the first time in years, Fate is unable to read Nanoha's intentions whatsoever.

"I know you're tired, Fate-chan." Nanoha then says. She sits up in bed and pats the bed directly in front of her. "Come here. I'll help you relax so you can sleep better."

Fate eyes the spot on the bed in front of Nanoha with suspicion. "Okay..." she responds tentatively. Feeling apprehensive, she moves to sit in the spot Nanoha has indicated and waits nervously for whatever is coming next.

Nanoha first moves her long hair aside and drapes it over her right shoulder, exposing her back and shoulders. Fate flinches when she feels Nanoha's hands lightly touch her bare skin.

"Just relax," she calmly instructs while pushing her fingers deep into her muscles.

Incredible tension that Fate doesn't even realize she has been harboring releases in the first thirty seconds of the massage. Until that moment, she has never understood what it meant to 'melt' under another person's touch. A few unintentional moans escape her mouth. Nanoha chuckles lightly behind her in response.

"You're welcome..." she murmurs beside Fate's ear.

Nanoha's breath on her skin makes her heart skip a few beats. Fate likes the way it feels... She likes it far too much, in fact. The sensation tingles like electricity and warms every part of her body.

 _Am I...? Am I attracted to Nanoha?_ she now wonders.

Fate has never viewed anyone in a romantic way before, but if she has to guess what attraction feels like, this is probably it. Perhaps Nanoha hasn't actually changed at all. Maybe _she_ is the one seeing her best friend in a new light, and it is causing her to have heightened reactions to everything she does. It would makes sense that she would become more sensitive to Nanoha's actions if she is developing feelings for her beyond friendship.

But this is _Nanoha_ she might be having these emotions towards. She knows she is treading a thin line that she has been told never to cross with a best friend. Well, maybe not advised personally, but she has witnessed all the negative outcomes of this scenario in various books and magazines over the years. All she knows for certain is that these feelings cannot be allowed to continue. It would risk everything the two had built between them.

With these thoughts in mind, Fate abruptly moves away and crawls across the bed to escape. When she puts a few feet of distance between them, she turns back to face Nanoha again. She is sitting frozen in place, her hands still positioned mid-air. Fate knows her sudden action has taken her by surprise, but she just needed out in that moment.

Nanoha drops her hands in her lap and smiles a little, although Fate can see the sadness behind it. "Did I hurt you?" she asks quietly.

"No," Fate shakes her head. "It's not that at all."

"Oh."

She watches Nanoha drop her eyes and begin to trace her finger along the pattern on the bedspread. She looks like she is about to cry, and Fate has never felt so low in her life as she does right now.

"I really liked the massage, Nanoha," Fate tries to assure her. "It helped a lot."

Nanoha nods and turns her vision to the bedroom door. "Sure. Anytime..." she says distantly. "I should probably go check on Vivio. I want to make sure she's getting ready for bed."

Fate silently watches Nanoha get out of bed and retrieve her robe hanging by her nightstand. After she slips her arms through the sleeves and ties the sash, she surprises Fate by coming to stand beside her at the foot of the bed. She holds her breath when Nanoha brings her hand to her bangs, gently pushing them away from her forehead. She then traces her hand down along her cheek.

"You should get some sleep, Fate-chan," she suggests. "I'll be back in a little bit."

All Fate can do now is silently nod in response. Nanoha leaves the room with the door clicking shut behind her. With a heavy heart, Fate lays back down on her side of her bed again. Normally she would be up half the night, completely stressed over her new, unfamiliar feelings towards her best friend. And more importantly – how she should stop to them before they got out of control.

But that evening, her exhaustion from the mission is winning out over any anxiety she might be feeling. Once her head settles into the pillow, she finds she just can't keep her eyes open any longer. She quickly falls into a deep sleep with her nightstand lamp still on beside her.

* * *

 **A/N:** On to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Nanoha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from or the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha anime, nor any other movie, actor, song, or character referenced or stated in this story.

* * *

 ** **OUR CERTAIN WORLD****

by : ~Nissanity~

 ** **Part 2 –**** ** _ **Nanoha**_**

* * *

Nanoha's eyes narrow in the direction of the woman laying in bed beside her. Fate's blond hair is fanned out on her pillow, her breathing slow and deep as she sleeps peacefully. Nanoha has not been nearly as fortunate as her companion. Sleep had eluded her until the early morning hours, with various thoughts and frustrations keeping her mind racing well into the night.

Although it was difficult to endure, the outcome of the previous evening was one she had already anticipated. Even before beginning the endeavor, she expected that it would be difficult to seduce Fate. The likelihood was high that she wouldn't pick up on Nanoha's signals right away. And as predicted, her best friend wasn't ready to understand her own feelings just yet.

Nanoha knows that all she can do now is be patient and keep trying. She has been aware of her romantic inclinations for Fate for well over a decade now. Previously, it had been convenient to push those feelings aside and choose both of their careers over a relationship. Those days of putting TSAB first were long over for her, though. She knows she is ready to take the next step, and she isn't going to stop until Fate either returns her feelings or outright rejects her advances.

She groans and rubs her eyes as she contemplates the idea of Fate choosing the latter option. That would hurt far worse than dealing with her confusion for an indefinite period of time. As Nanoha moves around in bed, Fate senses her motions and turns to face her in her sleep. She wraps her arm around Nanoha's midsection and draws her in close.

It is becoming torturous for her, pure and simple. She is very tempted to curl up in Fate's arms in that moment, but she also doesn't want to take advantage of the situation. The image of Fate's distraught face the night before has been burned into her mind, and those are not the type of memories Nanoha wants to make for either of them.

"Fate-chan...?" she quietly calls out to her.

Fate stirs at the sound of her name and slowly opens her eyes. It takes a few seconds for vision to adjust and to recognize the position she is in. She pulls away from Nanoha, a look of panic appearing on her face once again.

Nanoha gives her a patient smile. "Good morning, Fate-chan."

"Morning, Nanoha," she nods slowly.

"I could really use some coffee," Nanoha then says and sits up in bed. She pulls the comforter off her legs and stretches out a little. "Would you like some, too?"

"Um-hmm," Fate answers with another nod.

The distressed expressions clouding Fate's face are difficult for Nanoha to watch. She wants to grab her by the shoulders and tell her that it's all okay, that whatever it is she is feeling isn't wrong. But that's not how it works with her. It's a process that Fate has to figure out on her own, something Nanoha now doubts will happen by the time she leaves again that evening.

"You can sleep in as much as you want," Nanoha tells her while exiting the bed. "I'll make breakfast for you whenever you get up."

Fate watches Nanoha put her robe on with the same worried expression as the night before. "Thank you," she replies. "I have a few things to do for work. I'll be out as soon as I'm done."

Nanoha turns to leave the bedroom. In the doorway, she stops and smiles at Fate over her shoulder. "That sounds good.," she says. "I'll see you soon."

On her way to the kitchen, Nanoha stops by Vivio's bedroom to wake her up for breakfast. Her daughter sits up in her bed and blankly stares straight ahead. Her hair is a tangled mess and her pajamas lay rumpled on her small frame.

"Okay, Nanoha-Mama..." she mumbles. Nanoha chuckles at the sight of her daughter's grogginess and exits her bedroom.

In the kitchen, she multitasks between making coffee, chopping vegetables, and stirring the batter for pancakes. She hears Vivio pull her chair out in the dining room just as she is plating breakfast for her. Grabbing the syrup from the counter, she makes her best attempt at a morning message for her. She grins as she exits the kitchen with the plate in her hand.

Vivio inspects the dish that has just been placed in front of her. The thin syrup has already spread across the pancakes, making the message indecipherable. "What was this supposed to say?" she asks.

Nanoha blushes. "Vivio + Chris," she replies.

"You tried to write with syrup, Nanoha-Mama?" Vivio says, smiling at her mother's silliness.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts," Nanoha responds and walks back into the kitchen.

Vivio is just finishing her pancakes when Nanoha catches sight of Fate entering the dining room. "Good morning, Fate-Mama!" Vivio greets her.

Fate sits down at her usual spot at the same time Vivio stands up from her chair. "Good morning, Vivio. Where are you headed to this morning?"

Nanoha enters the dining room and sets Fate's coffee mug down on the table in front of her. "Oh, you're leaving already?" she asks Vivio.

"I'm just going to go train for a little bit," their daughter responds. "Nove says I need to improve on my endurance."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard, Vivio," Nanoha says in her most practiced mom voice.

"I won't, I promise. I'll be back in a little bit."

Nanoha waits until Vivio leaves the house before turning her attention back to Fate. "I'll finish making our breakfast, Fate-chan," she says.

Fate nods and smiles up at her. "Thank you, Nanoha. I figured I would finish what I was working on out here."

"Sure, go ahead," she replies, trying her best to hide her happiness that Fate isn't avoiding her that morning. Progress is progress. Fate types away on Bardiche's screen while Nanoha prepares breakfast for the both of them in the kitchen. Along with veggie omelets, she adds slices of toast and a side of fresh fruit to both of their plates.

As she exits the kitchen with the dishes in her hands, Nanoha discovers that Fate is no longer seated at the dining room table. She finds that the blonde is now sitting on the couch in the living room. Their large television is tuned to a cartoon that Vivio watches occasionally.

Nanoha knows Fate is prone to falling into a daze whenever she watches any sort of television program. She smiles and brings the plates into the living room instead. Fate rises from the couch when she realizes Nanoha has come to stand beside her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I got distracted for a minute," she says.

"It's okay. We can eat in here," Nanoha tells her. She sets both plates down on the coffee table and sits beside Fate on the couch. "I know you don't get to watch T.V. all that often."

A guilt look forms on Fate's face and she glances back towards the dining room again. Nanoha recognizes her worry and pats her on the leg to try to reassure her. "Really, it's okay Fate-chan. We can stay here and watch this. I actually like this show, too."

Fate glances down at Nanoha's hand as it lingers on her thigh, just above her knee. It isn't long before a blush forms on her cheeks. It's torture for both of them now, Nanoha is sure. But she is determined to keep showing her interest in Fate until she gets it. She keeps her hand on her leg for a few more seconds before pulling it away.

Nanoha shifts to get more comfortable on the couch while they watch the ridiculous cartoon in front of them. Fate laughs and shakes her head in disbelief during the particularly absurd scenes. Occasionally, Nanoha sneaks glances over in her direction during the show. Everything about her is adorable, and that isn't just her lust talking. There is an innocence about her, one with only the purest of hearts could maintain like she has over the years. But she is also incredibly sexy at the same time, and the fact that she doesn't recognize it in herself makes her that much more desirable.

Fate makes it through two-thirds of her breakfast before calling it quits. After the cartoon finishes, she leans back against the cushion and stretches her arms over her head. "I should probably go take a shower," she mentions.

"That sounds nice," Nanoha says and stands from the couch. She starts to collect their plates and cups to return to the kitchen. "I'll probably take one after you do."

 _Or we could just take one together and save us both some time_ , she thinks of saying. She shakes her head and laughs to herself at the idea. Nope, making that suggestion would be way too obvious and desperate.

Fate stands and turns off the television with the remote. "Are you sure you don't need any help with the dishes?" she asks.

Nanoha pauses between the kitchen and the living room. "No, that's okay," she smiles. "Enjoy your shower. I'll see you when you get out."

 ** **oOOOo****

Once the dishes have been washed, dried, and put away, Nanoha returns to the living room and settles onto the couch once more. The book she started earlier that week is still resting on top of the coffee table. Hoping for a temporary distraction, she takes it into her hands and attempts to pick up where she had left off. The shower has just turned on in the master bath above her, and she can faintly hear Fate's melodic humming in the otherwise silent house.

Just as she locates the part in the book where she had left off, Vivio returns home from her training session. She looks overheated and is pressings a white athletic towel against her face to mop up her sweat.

"I'm home!" she announces.

Nanoha sets the book down into her lap. "Welcome back," she replies.

Vivio looks around the living room. "Where's Fate-Mama?"

"She's taking a shower."

The young girl turns to her device and smiles mischievously. "Well, in that case..." she begins.

Nanoha places the book back down on the table. "What is it, Vivio?"

"Let's join her, Nanoha-Mama!" she suggests excitedly. She runs to the side of the couch and grabs her mother's hand. Nanoha stands when Vivio begins tugging repeatedly on her arm.

"No, I don't think I will," she says in protest. "You can join her, though. I think she would really enjoy your company."

Vivio puffs out her cheeks and maneuvers herself behind her mother. Nanoha walks when she feels the two small hands on her back pushing her forward. "But Fate-Mama leaves today! We need to spend all the time we can with her."

Nanoha relinquishes and allows herself to be lead towards the stairs. "Well, I can't really argue with that..." she muses.

Nor does she really want to, in all honesty. She lets Vivio guide her into the small changing area outside of the bathroom. Both she and her daughter remove their clothing quickly, and Nanoha then wraps a large white towel around herself. This is all happening a lot faster than she is prepared for, and she can only imagine what Fate's reaction will be with her sudden appearance.

Vivio approaches the bathroom door first while Nanoha hides behind the nearby wall. "Fate-Mama, can I come in?" she asks after knocking on the door.

Nanoha hears Fate turn off the shower. "Sure, come on in!" she calls out.

"Excuse me..." her daughter sings softly as she opens the door. She pokes her head inside before stepping fully into the bathroom.

 _It's now or never_ , Nanoha debates. The comical notion that her daughter has suddenly become her wingman crosses her mind, but she quickly forces that odd idea out of her head. Taking a deep breath, she enters into the bathroom behind Vivio, just as Fate is turning around to greet their daughter.

"No prob – What?!" she exclaims when she sees Nanoha making an entrance as well.

Nanoha winks playfully at her. "Excuse me..." she says.

"Y-You too, Nanoha?!" Fate stammers. She stares dumbfounded at Nanoha, her face growing redder by the second.

"Yes, um, Vivio said it was okay..."

Their daughter takes the lead in the situation once more. She grabs Fate by the hand and smiles up at her. "You're shipping out today. Right, Fate-Mama? So we should all spend the time we have left together as a family!"

Fate remains frozen for a moment, still obviously in shock. She then relaxes and pats Vivio affectionately on the head. "Yes, that's a good point," she says.

"Yay!"

Nanoha removes the towel from her body and hangs it on the towel rack in the corner. She approaches Fate first, although she seems determined to not look in her direction whatsoever. Nanoha wishes she could say she has as much restraint. The Enforcer keeps her body in peak condition at all times. It makes it nearly impossible for Nanoha to tear her eyes away from the toned, curvy woman standing naked in front of her.

When Nanoha takes a few strands of her blond hair into her hand, Fate finally turns to acknowledge her presence. "Fate-chan, how about I wash your hair like old times?" she suggests.

Fate instantly panics and blushes again. "Ehhh?!" she cries.

"No fair! Me too!" Vivio chimes in. The two mothers turn to look at their daughter nearly vibrating beside them.

"S-Sure thing, Vivio," Fate replies unsteadily. "We can do that."

Nanoha smiles and steps away to run a bath for them instead. Fate sets up the stools beside the tub so that she could wash Vivio's hair. Nanoha knows it's probably for the best that she doesn't try to do something as intimate as washing Fate's hair right now. It would take far more restraint to keep it innocent in front of their daughter than she can probably handle at the moment.

As she settles into the the tub, Nanoha spots Vivio's squirt gun sitting on the edge of the tub. She sneaks it into the water without anyone noticing and starts filling the chamber. Beside the bathtub, Vivio looks to be in heaven with the attention she is getting from her Fate-Mama.

"Chris really kept up with me today," she mentions over her shoulder.

"Really?" Fate replies at first. Nanoha observes Fate bend down to speak quietly in her daughter's ear. "Did anyone say anything about Chris' formal name?"

Vivio shrugs and keeps her voice low as well. "Just things like 'Of course' and 'That's a nice name.'"

Nanoha raises the squirt gun and shoots Vivio right in the temple. "What are you two whispering about?" she playfully demands to know.

Fate and Vivio both keep their lips shut tight. Nanoha turns the toy gun on Fate next and shoot the stream straight at the side of her breast.

"Nanoha! Come one!" she gasps and laughs. She covers the spot with her hand so Nanoha can't hit her there twice.

She and Vivio share a determined look and begin to infiltrate Nanoha from either side of the tub. Vivio tickles her mother in the sides while Fate suppresses her from behind. She pins her to the tub with one arm and holds Nanoha's wrist to keep the squirt gun at bay.

"Uncle!" Nanoha finally shouts and relinquishes the toy. Fate aims it directly at her cheek and shoots her once as payback. Nanoha giggles and splashes water back towards her. The squirt gun is then placed on top of the medicine cabinet, high out of everyone's reach.

Once the shampoo has been rinsed from Vivio's hair, she and Fate join Nanoha in the large bathtub. Fate sits directly across from her, and Vivio on the side opposite both of them. Nanoha's leg brushes against Fate's in the process of them settling in. To her surprise, she doesn't flinch or pull away with the contact, so Nanoha lets her leg remain touching hers. More progress. It seems Fate isn't about to jump out of her skin every time she touches her now.

Nanoha turns to address Vivio. "What should we do for lunch today?" she asks.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet Rio and Corona at the library," she replies.

"Why the library?" Fate asks her.

"Oh, I just wanted to look something up there."

"That sounds like fun..." Nanoha hums at first. She turns her vision to Fate seated directly across from her. "I guess Fate-chan and I will have to find our own ways to have fun while you're gone."

Fate's mouth falls opens and her face flushes for the countless time that day. Nanoha only raises her eyebrows and continues to meet her eyes in return. The comment seems to have been a direct hit. The look of realization on Fate's face tells Nanoha that her intentions have finally been fully understood.

 ** **oOOOo****

Nanoha waves goodbye to Vivio one last time and watches her walk down the front driveway. Once she has left her sight, she shuts the door behind her and leans against it. God, she is feeling nervous now. She had been confident earlier in her advances towards Fate, but time passed as she helped Vivio get ready to leave. Her confidence has since wavered significantly. She had come across stronger than she had intended to earlier, and she worries now that maybe she pushed too hard.

To her right, Fate makes an appearance in the doorway leading to the living room. Nanoha meets her eyes and pulls away from the front door. There is a conversation that needs to happen between them, but the entryway to their home doesn't seem like the appropriate place for it. Silently, Nanoha conveys that she would like Fate to follow her. As she walks up the stairs with Fate trailing a few steps behind, she sways her hips a little more than usual for added measure.

Nanoha opens the bedroom door and leads them both inside, eventually coming to stand near the foot of their bed. Fate shuts and locks the door behind her and steps a few feet into the room. They both brace themselves for the conversation that has been so many years in the making. Nanoha can only hope it will have the outcome she so badly desires.

"What's going on here, Nanoha?" Fate asks.

Nanoha crosses her arms protectively over her chest. "Isn't it obvious?" she responds.

Fate shakes her head. "I'm not making any assumptions right now."

"That's okay," Nanoha says quietly. She looks away to the floor and feels a blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm trying to show you that I'm interested in you."

"Interested in me?"

"Yes, interested in you. Like... _that_." After the confession, she sinks her head into her hands and moans. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing!"

Fate continues to look perplexed. "Are you sure? I mean, I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Well, I do. Honestly, I've liked you like that for a long time. I just never acted on it before now."

She can see Fate's demeanor softening a little. "For a long time?" she asks tentatively.

"Yes. For years, in fact. I just let everything else stop me from doing anything about it. But I don't want to fight the way I feel about you anymore."

"I don't know..." Fate says slowly. "I don't know how to feel about this yet."

Nanoha closes the distance between them by stepping forward a few feet. "I know you say that now, Fate-chan. But if you could just see the way that you..."

Fate raises her eyebrows when Nanoha trails off. "The way that I what, Nanoha?" she asks.

"I already know you feel that same way about me," Nanoha says. "I can see it in your eyes. Every time you look at me, it's always there."

"Maybe... But does that even matter? We aren't supposed to be doing _this._ You're my best friend. If this went badly... I wouldn't be able to handle losing you in my life."

"I feel the same way, though. That's how you know I'm never going to go anywhere, no matter what happens." Nanoha step forwards again until she is standing directly in front of Fate, close enough for the two to touch. "I know you're probably nervous to give this a chance. I'm nervous, too."

Fate breaks eye contact with Nanoha and turns her vision to the floor. "I wouldn't even know what to do anyway," she admits quietly. "I've never done anything like that before."

Nanoha crosses the invisible plane between them and brushes her body against Fate's. She moves her hand tentatively along her hip and waits until Fate has brought her eyes up to meet hers once again.

"That isn't a good enough reason to hold us back anymore, Fate-chan."

There is a relinquishment in Fate's position against the idea. It isn't that she is somehow given in to Nanoha's words. It is more that she has finally accepted them as the truth. Her eyes travel along Nanoha's face until they reach the soft curves of her lips. Carefully, Fate brings her fingertips to trace along her jawline, a soft caress that Nanoha feels in almost every nerve in her body.

Wrapping her arms around Fate's neck, Nanoha gently pulls Fate to her. Their lips slowly brush together, just barely a touch. She slides her hand into Fate's hair to bring her closer. It is a tender, almost electric, exchange between them. Never before has Nanoha felt as she does in that moment. Both women are slow as they search and memorize the sweet taste of their first kiss. Fate deepens it first by parting her mouth, inviting Nanoha in with a gentle graze of her tongue along her bottom lip.

They fit together perfectly, and Nanoha knows this is how it always should have been between them. The strength of Fate's arm wrapping around her waist. Nanoha's hands moving to rest on Fate's chest just below her shoulders. She loves all of it, an exploration they are sharing that she never wants to end.

A fire begins to ignite between them, and Nanoha is sure her heart could explode in her chest at any moment. She pulls Fate closer, eager to shed the years of restraint that had held them back for too long. Fate doesn't try to fight it and responds with her own hunger.

"Nanoha..." she whispers between shallow breaths. She unconsciously licks her lips while keeping her eyes closed, savoring the experience of Nanoha's intoxicating taste.

Gripping her sweater in her hands, Nanoha walks Fate backwards towards the bed. The blonde's knees hit the edge and she fumbles a little as she sits down. Nanoha swings her leg over to sit on her lap while facing her. Fate begins to run splayed fingers along the bare skin of Nanoha's thighs beneath her skirt.

"Oh...god..." Nanoha moans as fingernails lightly dig into her skin.

Her cardigan comes off first, leaving her in just an undershirt that exposes more skin for Fate's exploration. Her lips trace along Nanoha's collarbone to the curve of her shoulder, until she finds the sensitive bend of her neck. She murmurs something that Nanoha can't make out. She places gentle hands along the back of Fate's head and searches her eyes.

"What was that?" she breathes.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Fate repeats a bit louder.

"Yes," Nanoha assures her and pulls her back to her chest. "I want to you to touch me. I want everything from you."

Fate's hands push away the thin fabric covering Nanoha's abdomen next. Her muscles contract as Fate's fingertips trace along the taut lines. The further her hands move across her bare skin, the more Nanoha's body responds with trembles and shivers. She presses their lips together again and moans into her mouth, the taste of Fate causing the rest of the world to fall out of focus.

With one hand under her neck and the other arm around her waist, Fate turns Nanoha to be beneath her on the bed. She breaks their kiss to pull her sweater off over her head. She tugs up on Nanoha's undershirt and tosses it away to the floor as well. Her bra is gone soon after. Nanoha wasn't expecting her lover's sudden confidence, but she is prepared to succumb to Fate's will completely.

She lifts her hips up at Fate's request. Her skirt and underwear are removed in one smooth motion. She raises herself up to help Fate remove her skirt by unzipping it and moving it off her waist. Fate sheds the rest of her clothing herself and discards it all at the foot of the bed.

Nanoha remains sitting and takes Fate's breasts into her hands. She teases one nipple with her fingers and brings her mouth to the other, gently biting and rolling her tongue around its peak. The gasp Fate emits echoes sweetly in her ears, accelerating her eagerness to please her. Her own body is coming alive too, throbbing and pulsing in tandem with her racing heartbeat.

She falls back onto the bed when Fate gently pushes down by her shoulders. "Fate...cha..." she whispers desperately.

Her body aches to have Fate's bare skin pressed against hers. Her hands move along Nanoha's waist and down to her thighs, the contact so hot it burns in its wake. Fate then grasps her knee and lifts. Nanoha's leg naturally comes to wrap around her waist, and Fate is immediately on top and grinding herself against her.

Nanoha pushes her head back and cries out, the intensity of their connection taking the last bit of her sanity. She holds Fate by the shoulders and feels her body trembling beneath her grip. Fate kisses her repeatedly, muffling their desperate moans and pleas with their connected lips.

They move in sync, their tension growing as they push each other to their breaking points. Fate holds herself above Nanoha so that she can watch her through it. Her sapphire eyes witness a torrent of emotions burning in the beautiful crimson ones above her – adoration, sensuality, lust, maddening love.

Fate is the first to tense and emit a strangled groan. "Oh, Nano...ha..." she cries out.

Her voice touches Nanoha and fuels her own pleasure. She sinks her hands in Fate's hair, grasping hard to keep her close. When she nears her own shattering climax, her back arches. Her hips shake uncontrollably and everything within her constricts.

The need to come consumes her until the final thrust gives her the release she desires. She claws and clings to every part of Fate within her reach throughout it. Her lover's eyes are clouded in their own pleasure, with only throaty moans of bliss slipping through her parted lips. Their urges have peaked together, letting them both experience satisfaction with, and because of, each other.

She wraps her arms around Fate after and holds her close. Her body continues to shiver from the contractions her muscles have just endured. She senses Fate trembling above her as well, and she is not surprised when she soon feels drops of wetness on her skin.

"Are you okay?" Nanoha asks her.

Fate nods against her shoulder. "Yes," she replies quietly.

Nanoha gently guides Fate to lay on her back and positions herself on top. She props herself up and brushes the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Thank you, Fate-chan," she says with a gentle smile. "You returned my feelings. I am so happy right now."

Fate sighs a little. "I know, but what happens – "

The sound of the front door suddenly opening and then shutting echoes throughout the house. Both women are instantly pulled back to reality. Nanoha's eyes grow wide and she stares at Fate in disbelief. "Was that...?" she begins.

" – the front door?" Fate finishes for her. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it was."

"Nanoha-Mama?! Fate-Mama?!" Vivio shouts from the entryway. "I forgot my library card!"

Nanoha hastily jumps out of bed. "Oh my god..." she groans and fumbles for her robe hanging nearby. "What am I supposed to say to Vivio right now?"

Fate opens her mouth and shrugs. "I-I don't know..." she replies weakly.

Vivio's footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs. "Nanoha-Mama? Where are you?" she says loudly.

"Be right out!" her mother yells back. Her eyes turn to Fate as she approaches the bedroom door. "You stay here. I'll be back."

Nanoha opens the door and exits the bedroom as quickly as she can. She nearly slams the door shut behind her so that her daughter cannot see Fate inside. Vivio cocks her head to the side when she sees her mother wearing just her robe again.

"Nanoha-Mama...?" she begins. "Weren't you already dressed when I left?"

"Um... Well, you know..." her mother stammers. Whenever she feels guilty about something, she always struggles to find the right words. And right now, her guilt is on an astronomical level.

Vivio continues to stare at her mother, her suspicion growing more and more. She too is aware of her mother's tendency to trip herself up verbally when she has something to hide.

"Where's Fate-Mama?" she then asks. "I didn't see her downstairs anywhere."

The bedroom door that Nanoha is leaning against suddenly swings open, nearly sending her toppling backwards. Fate catches and steadies her before exiting the bedroom. Nanoha is relieved to see that she is already fully dressed again.

"I'm right here, Vivio," she says. "Nanoha, I'm sorry I spilled my drink on you earlier. You can go finish getting changed. I'll help Vivio find her library card."

"Oh, I see!" Vivio smiles. "Why didn't you just say so, Nanoha-Mama?"

"Yes...Of course..." Nanoha merely replies at first. Relief completely washes over her. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

Fate looks over her shoulder and smiles back at her. Nanoha hears her ask their daughter if she would like a ride to the library as they descend the stairs. Vivio replies that she should be fine as long as she hurries.

Nanoha returns to the bedroom and shuts the door behind her so that she can get dressed again. She almost puts on the same clothing she had on previously, before realizing that would contradict the excuse Fate had told Vivio. After changing into a new outfit, she descends the stairs to meet up with her family again. She finds Fate standing alone in the entryway near the front door.

"Did Vivio leave already?" she asks.

"She did," Fate replies. "She said she was in a hurry and didn't want to be late."

"That's good. Wow, I can't believe we almost got caught!" Nanoha laughs nervously. "You really saved us there, Fate-chan."

Fate nods. "It's no problem. I don't think I've ever gotten dressed so fast in my life."

When the laughter subsides, an awkward silence falls between the two. Fate seeks Nanoha's eyes, perhaps hoping to find some clarity about their new situation in them. They both know there are questions that need to be answered, now that the line of friendship has been crossed between them.

"So... now what?" Fate asks after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we supposed to do now?"

Nanoha shrugs a little. "I guess we need to decide if this was a one-time thing or not."

"Oh..."

"Do you want things to return to the way they were before, when we were just friends?" Nanoha asks her.

Fate pauses, then shakes her head. "No," she replies. "I don't want that."

"Good," Nanoha breathes a sigh of relief. She then smiles and beckons Fate to her side. "That makes this easy. Please come here, Fate-chan."

Fate relaxes her stance and crosses the entryway to stand in front of Nanoha. She still seems unsure of what to do in her actions, so Nanoha closes the space between them and hugs her tightly.

"Nanoha..."

"Don't think about it so hard," she says beside her ear. "Just do whatever you feel is right. You don't have to worry so much anymore."

Fate's arms wrap around her and Nanoha sinks into her warmth. She had imagined this very moment for so many years, and the reality of it now is far exceeding her expectations. They stand holding each other in the entryway until Bardiche chimes inside Fate's pocket. The device is reminding her that she is scheduled back at headquarters that evening.

Pulling away from Nanoha, Fate waves her hand to bring up her transmitter and silence the alert. The reminder casts a dark cloud over their current situation, but Nanoha is determined to not let that affect the rest of their day together.

"I guess we should figure out what we're going to do now, huh?"

A flustered expression crosses Fate's face once again, although Nanoha can tell she is trying her best to remain calm. "Well... We can do whatever you want..." she mumbles.

"Nyahaha!" Nanoha giggles in return. Pushing up on her toes, she gives Fate a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was thinking the same thing. Let's just hope Vivio doesn't catch us this time."

 ** **oOOOo****

The Enforcers are slowly filing onto the bridge, each taking their time saying goodbye to their friends and loved ones on the mezzanine. Nanoha sighs when she looks over at the ship floating outside the window. Fate's leave was far too short this time, and there is still so much she wants to experience with her.

"I always hate this part," Nanoha says quietly.

"I know," Fate responds. "I do, too."

Teana approaches the two near the entrance to the bridge. "We should probably get going, Fate," she says.

Fate nods and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nanoha. I need to go now."

"It's okay," Nanoha assures her and reaches for her hands. "I'll be right here, waiting for you to come back."

When she brings her hand up to her lips and kisses her palm, Fate shows surprise at the public gesture. "Nanoha...?"

Teana snickers at the sight. "Come on, Fate, just kiss her so we can get out of here already," she teases.

Nanoha raises her eyebrows at Fate, as if daring her to follow through with the suggestion. Fate narrows her eyes and gives her an amused look. She takes everyone by surprise when she abruptly pulls Nanoha close and captures her lips with her own.

A chorus of cheers erupts all around them. The two pull away and look to their co-workers now gathering around and applauding their affection. Nanoha buries her face in her hands, the embarrassment of the scene overwhelming her. Fate gasps and blushes furiously at their reactions.

Teana wraps her arms around Fate's shoulder and begins to drag her away. "It's only because it took you guys forever to figure it out," Nanoha can hear Teana say as they walk down the bridge. "It's about time, you know!"

When Fate turns to look at her over her shoulder one last time, Nanoha smiles and waves goodbye to her. She slowly walks to her usual spot at the railing and leans herself against it. The railing moves beneath her elbows when someone else comes to stand beside her.

"Congratulations," a familiar voice says to her.

Nanoha turns her head and nods shyly. "Thank you, Hayate..." she responds. "You were right about just going for it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Did she get it right away?"

"No, it took her a while to figure it out. But I kind of knew that was going to happen."

Hayate turns around and leans her back against the rail. "You know I want to hear all the juicy details," she says matter-of-factually.

"What?!" Nanoha cries. "I'm not going to tell you about that!"

"Hey, it's payback for helping you out. It's only fair."

Nanoha sighs in exasperation. "You are so strange," she tells her. The two slowly begin to walk towards the exit together. "What is it that you want to know exactly?"

Hayate pats her on the shoulder with a mischievous gleam in her eye. " _Everything_ ," she says.

"Ugh, god damnit..." Nanoha moans.

As they walk, Nanoha looks to the ship and finds the same window she always seeks. She sees her blonde hair first, then the beautiful crimson eyes searching for her through the glass. Fate smiles when she finds her on the mezzanine and waves goodbye one last time. Nanoha kisses her index and middle fingers and turns them towards Fate to show her love and affection for her. The Enforcer pats her heart in return, indicating she understands and feels the same way.

It is the beginning of a new tradition between them.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it for this one. Thanks for reading it to the end! ~Nissanity~


End file.
